Annoying the Volturi members
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: My partner in crime, Steph, and I annoy the Hell out of the Volturi members. Really funny!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok well here we are. Volturi, I am here to annoy the hell out of you!

Gianna: WHY DID YOU CAPTURE US?!

Me: like I said, annoy the hell out of you!

Aro: You should let us out

Me: Nahh I'll pass.

Heidi: But why did you capture us?

Me: I ALREADY TOLD YOU. DON'T MAKE MY PARTNER IN CRIME BURN YOU!

Alec: Partner in crime??  
Me: YES!

Alec: Who??  
Me: STEPHANIE!!!  
Stephanie: ~Runs out~ Here I am for my Alec!!!  
Me: Hi Steph!!!

Stephanie: JENNA!!!!

Me: ~Hugs~

Stephanie: ALEC!!! ~Runs to him and jumps on him~  
Alec: Help...JANE!  
Jane: ~Tries giving Steph Pain~ Its not working!  
Me: Oh Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake are here. They're still mad at you for the whole immortal child thing.

Bella: ~Using shield~

Alec: Why though?? WE SAID SORRY!

Steph: Alec, don't talk. You're gonna make Jenna and I into vampires. Then you and I can live together forever!  
Heidi: NO HE'S MINE!  
Steph: HEIDI AND ALEC?! SINCE WHEN?  
Heidi: Since after Breaking Dawn.

Me: ~Runs around Aro~ CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!

Aro: ~Growls~ ~Tries to touch Jenna~  
Me: MIND RAPIST! GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
Aro: ~Rolls eyes~  
Me: Oh and you're stuck here forever.

Jane: CRAP! YOU STUPID GIRLS!  
Me: I know. And Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jake too!  
Gianna: You know how annoying you are? IF YOUR PLAN IS TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF US ITS WORKING.

Me: It is my plan! ~Whispers to Steph~ Someone has anger issues!

Gianna: I HEARD THAT!  
Me: We need more to protect them. WOLVES!  
Seth: ~Walks in confused~ Why do I smell leaches... OH Hi Bells, Edward, Ness.

Me: SETHY BEAR!!!! ~Runs to him and hugs him~  
Seth: Uhh, Jenna! ~Hugs back still confused~  
Me: Once I turn into a vampire you're gonna be my Sethy Bear. We'll live happily ever after like Romeo and Juliet!  
Heidi: Romeo and Juliet are dead.

Me: WHAT? ~Starts crying~ WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT?! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT PART YET!  
Alec: Umm can I go?  
Steph: NO!

Alec: ~Walks over to Heidi~  
Heidi: ~Kisses him~  
Steph: NO! ~Slaps Heidi and takes out lighter~  
Heidi: WHAT THE... Oh. ~Steps back from her~

Steph: Thats what I thought!!  
Me: I think we should go to chapter 2 now!  
Stepha and Me: We'll be baaaack!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? If you'd like to guest star and help torture, please post your name and I'll think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: We're back! Bigger and Better!  
Jane: UGH GET THOSE FREAK GIRLS OUT OF HERE

Me; Jane, I think you are PMSing

Jane: WHAT THE HELL? NO I AM NOT!

Me; Yes you are. Sethy bear telll her she is PMSing

Seth: I am NOT in this ~runs away~  
Me: SETHY BEAR WAIT!!!!!!  
Steph: Alec change me

Alec: What? No.

Steph: ~Whines~ PLEASE ALEC PLEASE PLEASE!

Alec: No.

Steph: Ok... ~Takes out the burner~  
Alec: ~Screams~ FINE! Not now though.  
Jane: HE WOULDN'T SAY THAT!  
Me: Oh lemmie re-write that

Alec; I'm not afraid of you.

Steph: YOU SUCK! I still love you.

Alec: Whatever

Demetri: Let us out.

Me: NO!

Aro: Please. I want to see Sulpicia

Me: Fine. Get Sulpicia Steph.

Steph: From the torture chamber? SURE! ~Runs to the next room and brings her in~  
Aro: TORTURE CHAMBER?!

Sulpicia: ARO!!!  
Aro: SULP!  
Me: JENNA!  
Steph: ALEC!  
Alec; HEIDI!

Heidi: ALEC!  
Steph: HEIDI YOU'RE DEAD

Me: Oh god. Don't kill her. She can be with, Demetri!  
Demetri: ME?!  
Me: Yeah!  
Demetri:But, Im with Gianna!  
Me: Dump her. She's better off without anyone.

Jane: GOD DAMMIT I WANT TO BLOW OF SOMEONE'S HEAD NOW

Me: Jane, stop PMSing

Jane: I'M NOT!  
Autumn: ~Walks in~ Hey! I WANNA HELP!  
Me: AUTUMN! Jane is being a shit head because of her PMSing

Autumn: Jane go take it out on someone else!  
Jane: LIKE WHO?

Me: Uhh, GIANNA!  
Gianna: NO!

Jane: No every one in this room is my friend except for you, you, you, you, you, you, and you! ~Points to Jenna, Steph, Autumn, Nessie, Jake, Bella, and Edward~  
Me: Well too bad.

Steph: ~Pulls out cell phone and waves it in Aro's face~ I BETCHA DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!!

Autumn: I DO! Its a phone.

Aro: What is a phone?  
Steph: My point exactly!  
Alec: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
Me: Uhh, NO!

Autumn: Oh Demetri!!!

Demetri: What?  
Autumn: Lets go into the other room! ~Winks~  
Me; YEAH! Heidi can be a loner.

Heidi: WHAT?!

Me: Loner!

Heidi: Alec, lets get out of here.

Alec:Yeah

Me: NO! Steph!  
Steph: ~Pulls out lighter~

Alec: Oh God.  
Autumn: ~Pulls on Demetri~  
Gianna: BITCH! ~Kicks Autumn~  
Autumn: Nice try... I'm a vampire! ~Shows fangs~

Gianna: UGH I HATE THIS PLACE  
Me; Lets end.

Steph and I: We'll be baaack!!


End file.
